


God with no Mercy

by LyingMonsters, ShinigamiCake



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ends like Stephen King, Minor Character Death, Other, Reader x Light, Secrets, Starts like John Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCake/pseuds/ShinigamiCake
Summary: You and your classmate Light Yagami are close friends. Things start to tear apart a bit once you found his little secret...





	God with no Mercy

Your POV  
*sigh* ‘Why can’t our school actually teach us important information. Or at least talk about interesting things like the Kira----’ Just as you were about to finish your train of thought you bumped into one of your classmates. “Ah! Oh! I...I’m sorry…” you stuttered. Without even glancing at the boy you bumped into you grabbed all your notebooks and ran away before he could get angry. ‘Why am I worried about them being mad… I don’t care. Oh well.’ Opening the door to your small, cluttered home you called “Anyone home yet?!” … No response. ‘Great… now I won’t have to do my homework till they’re home.’ You sauntered up the old creaky staircase to you bedroom to sleep before your long homework session.  
Light’s POV  
“Who was that Light?” Ryuk questioned. “Huh? Oh (Y/N)? She’s in my english class.” I replied. “Hmm… She didn’t seem very… interested in you… Most girls would faint if you said ‘hey’ to them” Ryuk laughed slightly surprised. “Honestly Ryuk, not EVERYONE likes me.” I replied slightly annoyed at Ryuk. Walking home quickly to make up for the time lost after that ‘incident’. Checking to see if my door had been opened while I was gone (which it wasn’t) I went to straight to my desk to pull the Death Note out my bag. “Time to get to work Ryuk,” I said chuckling to myself. “Yeah, whatever Light” He sighed. I reached into my bag, ‘Wait… where is it. WHERE IS IT?!?!’ Panicking I half screamed at Ryuk “DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY DEATH NOTE IS???” Ryuk laughed. “Bet you dropped it Light, when you ran into (Y/N)”. ‘Sh*t did she accidentally take the death note? I have to find her. Depending on her views of Kira I may have to kill her.’  
Your POV  
I awoke to my mother shouting up the stairs asking if I have finished my homework.. ‘Crap. I dove to my desk and poured out my notebooks and papers to begin my homework. Wait a minute… what is this?... a… a DEATH NOTE?! T-thats a s-shinigamis notebook… Terrified I opened the notebook with care. This must be a joke. I bet Light was planning that… t-to scare me… or someone… But what if this is real… these rules are so intricate and detailed… there is no way someone would go to those lengths for a simple prank would they? No… I know Light… he is top of the class why would someone like him even attempt a prank like this? Wait… this rule says “If the cause of death is not specified than the human will die of a heart attack”... Wait… is Light… Kira…. Kira kills via. Heart attack… does that mean… he is Kira? No he can’t be…’  
Light’s POV  
‘Crap (Y/N) is probably looked at the Death Note… CRAP If she figures out it is real… she might figure out I am Kira! She’ll go to the police for sure… either I need to kill her now or… no. I could use her, she could be a ‘second kira’ of sorts… she could be a distraction, on L… if I go to (Y/N)’s house I could convince her to act like Kira… L wouldn't know the difference.’ “Ryuk we need to head to (Y/N)’s house right now.” I said in an urgent shaky voice. ‘Why am I so nervous? She isn’t going to go to the police yet… right? God, why did I have to drop the death note?!’ “What ever” Ryuk replied clearly desperate for an apple or 2. “Oh and uhm Ryuk stay here… if she touched the death note I don’t want her to see you” I mentioned. “Alright Light”.  
I ran to (Y/N)’s house faster than ever. I had to stop her from seeing the death note… if it was the last thing I do… Slamming my fist on (Y/N)’s door and continued to think of the horrible things that would happen to me if she went to the police. ‘L would immediately believe her if she brought the Death Note as evidence… god (Y/N) be home please…. ‘  
Your POV  
There was a loud banging at the door. You called to your mom who was preparing supper “I Got It!”... You ran to the door. Whipping it open you saw the last person you hoped to see… or the 1 person you hoped to see… you were stunned. He spoke up “Hey (Y/N)-chan. Mind if I come in?” ‘Wait was I just going crazy… maybe it isn’t his notebook… maybe I am over reacting.’ “I… uh… uhm… sure Light” you stuttered over frantic thoughts… ‘What if it is his… if he going to kill you? No if he is Kira, he would only criminals. What if he sees me as a criminal because I picked up his death note?! Oh god…’ “I… you should… uhm… do you want to…” you didn’t want to say it. “Go upstairs? Sure” he finished for you with an almost too innocent smile. I took him to my bedroom and that was when I remembered I left the notebook on my desk out in the open. CRAP! You mentally scolded yourself over and over for being so careless. Just as you opened your door Light began to speak “Uhm, (Y/N), by chance did you see a black notebook fall when I bumped into you?” ‘T-This confirms it… L-Light is K-Kira… That was his n-notebook… If I don’t give it back will he grab it and kill me? Even if I give it back will he kill me due to the fact I know he is Kira? What will he do? What will I do?’ “I uhm yeah actually I think I may have uhm p-picked it up… by accident… Uhm I kind of looked at it… uhm I uhm… its… a uhmm… I…” you couldn’t stop stammering… pulling yourself together you said “Uhm… a-are you… K-K-Kira….” saying that turned his cheerful smile into an evil yet concerned smirk. I was on the verge of tears…. ‘This is it, he is going to kill me, if I stop him from having it he will kill me.’   
He chuckled deeply while his grin seemed to twist eviler. “So… you figured it out (Y/N)?” Him saying your name made you shudder. “You are one smart girl (Y/N)... now… if you would be so kind, I would like my notebook back. I can only assume you have figured out what it does?”...”Yes I uh… yeah of course…” you handed the notebook over to the now crazed serial killer. ‘He was going to kill you. Why else would he mention what the notebook does?’ Just as the thought crossed your mind you mother called up saying she had to run out to get cheese for dinner. Why must she leave me alone with a serial killer?   
He must have seen the distressed look on your face… He looked at you with a very serious facial expression. “(Y/N) why are you so nervous?” He laughed a cold harsh laugh… I collapsed… I was terrified… I was alone… I was going to die… he was toying with me. “I… I… J-just kill me now, I know you want to do it. I know too much. Just stop toying with me!” you cried so loud you expected the neighbors to hear. “(Y/N)... don’t think like that! I would never kill you! I want you to help me… us… win. We need to make this roting world better. And now you know I am Kira… I want you to help rule the new world with me.” He said with an almost saddened look on his face. You looked up into his brown/red eyes that, in a way, looked hurt at the fact you thought he would kill you…  
Light’s POV  
‘Damn it… why did she have to find out I am Kira… if she says no I will have to kill her. Even if she says yes she could be a threat to Kira… although it would be interesting to let this play out for a while. She could in fact help Kira’s mission for a perfect world. Also if I kill her now… it would raise suspicion for she is not a criminal and that last person she would have been seen with was me.’  
“K-Kira… I… will help you…” (Y/N) muttered so quietly it was near impossible to make out what she said. “Great” I replied so fast it seemed desperate… ‘maybe that’s what I want. Maybe I am desperate for a ‘second kira’’. “I would hope you don’t tell the police… if you were to tell them, or anyone, anything relating to Kira or me I will have you killed.” I warned raising the death note. She glanced at the note book with obvious fear in her eyes. I knew she wouldn’t disobey… her fear of me and the death note was far to extreme for her to probably remember this encounter. ‘Actually I feel bad, threatening her… she seems so scared… I kind of just want to comfort her, tell her I wouldn’t actually kill her, although that would be a lie it would make her feel better I think… Maybe I sho---’ “L-Light….” She muttered. Right as she said that she seemed to fall into me, she sat there… h-hugging me… what?! ‘I thought she was terrified of me? Wait maybe that’s why she is doing this… No, why? She does seem really upset… or scared… maybe both. Whatever…’  
“(Y/N)-chan, what’s wrong?” I said. I knew very well what was wrong, I just needed to comfort her. It would be very strange if her mom came home to find her in tears. “I-I… thought y-you would a-actually….” she trailed of not being able to finish the sentence. “Oh (Y/N), please don’t think like that I already asked you once…” I said soothingly... ‘ man that felt demanding… did that make her more upset? Why am I worrying about how she feels?’  
Your POV  
‘Maybe he doesn’t want to kill me… maybe he isn’t lying…’ “L-light it’s getting late you should go home…” I say. “Hmm? Oh… if it’s alright with you (Y/N)-chan I would like to stay the night… just so you feel… safer I guess? It sounds weird. But as long as I am here and you can see me you will know I am not.. Uhm… you know… that.” Light said. He didn’t seem to know how to say ‘write your name in my death note’ lightly… I am somewhat glad he didn’t flat out say it. Maybe he feels guilty for threatening me? What am I thinking of course he doesn’t. He couldn’t. He is Kira, he would never feel guilty about killing anybody.  
“Oh… Uhm i-if it’s okay with m-my mom…” ‘dammit stop stammering! “Alright, she should be home soon, correct?” he replied completely calm as if nothing just happened. “Y-yeah…” just as you confirmed she would be home soon you heard a familiar voice that you half didn’t expect to hear again. “I am home (Y/N)! Is Light-kun still here?” your mother called up. “Yes Light is here still! Can he stay the night? Its getting late” you call back. Why am I letting a killer sleep with us tonight?! He could have been lying? Maybe once I am asleep tonight he will kill me? But I trust him… why do I trust him?! “Yeah sure he can… but we don’t have any spare beds, mattresses or sleeping bags.” She sang cheekily. What. I have to sleep in the same bed as him… WHAT NO NO NO NO… “That’s alright (Y/N)-san. We can sleep in (Y/N)-chan’s bed.” Light said calmly. What?! H-How is he so calm?! I don’t understand… does he want to sleep in the same bed?? Wait… does that mean…   
“Well, (Y/N)-chan, we should get to bed than right? It’s 9:30pm” Light said as he walked to the bathroom to change. “What am I doing….” you muttered as you got changed as well.  
Light was still in the bathroom when it clicked. Now was your chance to run away with his death note and give it to the police. He couldn’t kill you without his notebook. Than this killer would be brought to justice! You grabbed a coat and threw it on. Grabbing the death note you ran. Running faster than ever the only thing on you mind was ‘RUN’. Just as you grabbed the front door you knew light had realized you took the death note. He shouted your name “(Y/N)-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU”. You twisted the doorknob faster than ever and bolted out into the night.  
You looked back up into the window of your room to see light stood there. He looked… happy? He was smiling evilly. He could see you had his notebook. He wasn’t looking at it though. He was looking at you. You saw he lifted his hands and looked down. He had a pencil and a piece of paper.  
A Piece of the Death Note  
He stopped writing and looked up to watch you die. Tears ran down your face as your mother ran outside. *thump* *thump* you fell to your knees as your mother ran to your side screaming at you hoping for you to be okay. With the last little amount of life you had left you looked up at Light staring down at you, laughing.  
Light’s POV  
Why did (Y/N) have to be so stupid? She could have lived if only she listened to me. I guess she can pay with her life. Oh she seemed to trust me after the whole “I would never kill you” lie… laughing I wrote down her mother's name… “No witnesses” I mumbled. This is just a lesson to you people out there.  
This God gives no Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> All people hide behind masks, masks to make themselves look more human then they really are. The only way to truly get to know someone is to find their secrets, discover hidden truths, and spot out their lies.


End file.
